


Statue of Liberty Gone Wrong

by sashimiontoast



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Omegle, Swearing, how tf do u tag this bs, jaehyungian, sosososo dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimiontoast/pseuds/sashimiontoast
Summary: His laptop was open beside him.And suddenly an idea struck him. He was bored and kinda lonely so he figured hey.Why not go on Omegle?(or: younghyun meets jae on omegle and its not romantic, cute or hot its just....weird)





	Statue of Liberty Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> this is either my best or worst idea. you decide.
> 
> also i havent been on omegle in ages so i actually dont remember how it works so im sorry if i missed anything?!
> 
> im cringing at this but here take it just take it and go.
> 
>  
> 
> leave a kudos if urlly liked it if u didnt then ims orry u had to witness this <3

Younghyun was bored as _shit_.

 

He rolled on his bed staring at the ceiling. There was literally nothing to do. His friends were all partying or on holidays whilst Younghyun lay around humming useless tunes and eating immense amounts of chocolate.

 

His laptop was open beside him.

 

And suddenly an idea struck him. He was bored and kinda lonely so he figured hey.

 

_ Why not go on Omegle? _

 

He could troll around, or even better make a friend.

 

That was his only intention. He was definitely not in the mood for _screen sex_ or anything of the sort.

 

He cringed at the thought.

 

However he still typed the address in the search bar.

 

 

** “CONNECT TO A STRANGER” **

 

_Please don’t show me your privates,_ he silently prayed as he clicked the button.

 

 

His camera was off, but his mic remained on.

 

The ‘stranger’s’ camera however, was not off.

 

Younghyun almost choked on his own spit.

 

_ The guy on the screen looked like an absolute clown. _

 

Younghyun couldn’t help it. He laughed. He laughed so hard until he couldn’t breathe, and had to flick away tears.

 

This guy was a _nutcase_.

 

He wore a green statue of liberty crown, and there was splotches of green glitter on his face. He wore a jumpsuit, and the worst part was his fucking _FACE_.

 

He just sat there wearing this whack ass outfit as if it was a normal thing to do, his dark eyes piercing through the webcam.

 

“The _hell_ you laughing at?” 

 

His voice was clear and rather on edge.

 

Younghyun snickered. “ _Nothing_ … Nothing at all.”

 

The guy snorted. “Yeah I get it. You think I look weird huh? Well lemme tell you. Lemme tell you _WHY_ I’m wearing this absolute mess.”

 

“Yes!  _Please_ do!” Younghyun was about to laugh again. This call might just be the best thing to happen to him that summer.

 

_“YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM PARK JAEHYUNG._ ” a girl’s voice rang from the other side.

 

Younghyun raised an eyebrow. “Is that your girlfriend?”

 

The guy made gagging noises. “ _PLEASE_ take that back.”

 

The girl laughed hysterically. “He **WISHES**.”

 

The guy on the screen whipped his head around, irritated.

 

_ This was so weird. _

 

The broccoli resembling guy turned back to the camera and sighed.

 

_“Come on. Do it._ ” the girl urged.

 

“ _OKAY_.” he sighed again. He took in a sharp breath.

 

“ _Himynameisjae, its-be-pretty-cool if we- can get a coffee or something together? Yeah. Please._ ” he mumbled.

 

“Sorry… **what**?” Younghyun laughed confused.

 

_“HE **SAID**. HE WANTS TO GO OUT WITH YOU._ ” the girl yelled.

 

“I-i don’t even know y-“

 

** “ _THEN GO ON A DATE AND GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER YOU ABSOLUTE IDI-“_ **

 

“I'm gonna end the call.”

 

_ “NO…! JAE YOU HAVE TO COMPLETE THIS DARE IF YOU DONT WANT A DEATH WISH-“ _

 

Younghyun was about to hang up himself, but his curiosity got to the best of him.

 

“So where do you wanna meet?” he asked.

 

Jae gaped. “ _Wait..._ seriously?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“ _Bro_ … I look like a grasshopper….”

 

 

“Yeah I know.” Younghyun snickered.

 

The girl cheered. _“NO **WAY,** JAE IS GETTING IT!"_

 

“You’re crazy. You’re _crazy_.” Jae shook his head. “Going out with a random stranger who looks like a crack addict, with his whack friend screaming every 5 seconds in the background… _no_ sorry you’re insane. I don’t date lunatics.”

 

“I would say me neither but I’m talking to the guy that looks like the statue of liberty gone wrong.”

 

The girl snickered. “ _He’s funny. And cute. Keep him~”_

 

“ _Just_ \- take my number god damn.”  Jae mumbled.

 

They exchanged numbers through chat and just like that the call ended.

 

Younghyun sighed exasperated.

 

**_ What in the hell just happened. _ **

 

Younghyun was about to head to sleep when his phone beeped.

 

An unknown number texted him:

 

** “Yo its Jae. that guy from omegle. listen I’m so sorry u had to see that but it was a dare, and lets just say if i didn’t do that and if u didn’t say yes to meeting up then my friend jamie would have ruined my life. but i guess i already ruined my life by embarrasing myself in front of someone like u so uh. ok I’m rambling its late but sorry and uh we can meet… tomorrow? i mean if  u want maybe u were just feeling bad for me or something. but uh. pls do come ill send the address of a close by cafe. wait u do live in the same place as me right? I’m an i d i o t . oh god." **

 

Younghyun couldn’t help but smile.

 

** “Hahahah. no it was funny. maybe you could explain everything tomorrow? yes i do live nearby, surprisingly, why didnt you ask me that in the first place?” **

He pressed send.

 

Literally a few seconds passed before he got a reply.

 

** “I didnt know you’d take me seriously.” **

 

Younghyun flopped down onto his bed.

 

** “Well see you tomorrow?… **

 

**  and please don’t wear that suit.” **

 

** “Hahahahahaaaa please. never again.” **

 

** “You’re funny.” **

 

** “And you’re cute. Even if you were literally one pixel.” **

 

He could feel his face going red at the comment.

 

** “I bet you’re cuter. Without the costume.” **

 

** “You’re damn right i am ;)” **

 

Younghyun laughed to himself.

 

 

_ Maybe he was going crazy. _

 


End file.
